Most Valued Adversary
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: After Adhemar's defeat, he visits Will's tent, with a gift. Pre-slash.


Most Valued Adversary

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, A Knight's Tale, or any of their characters. This is a cross between movie-verse and book-verse, in that, while Adam is there, vampires only have the abilities and weaknesses from the book (in other words, they can't turn invisible, they can kill each other, and silver doesn't hurt them). Oh, and they're turned the same way as in the book.

Adam slipped silently through the camp, careful not to make any noise. He rather liked the life he had made for himself and the Count would rather not sacrifice his present position over this mission. Not that Thatcher wasn't worth it. It had been a long time since Adam had met his match. And never before had he met it in a human. But there was no denying it; the sheer power that Thatcher's lance carried when it struck had been enough to knock the oldest vampire in existence off a horse. If Thatcher was this strong as a human, he'd make a valuable ally as a vampire and a key figure in Adam's steadily growing empire. Still, provided that the knight would accept the Count's gift, convincing Thatcher that the Count wasn't mad would no doubt elicit quite a response. Adam didn't need any larger of an audience than he had planned.

Reaching Will's tent, the Count slipped inside. William was alone, packing his bags by the light of a lone lantern. That didn't surprise Adam; he had studied the other knight's habits and had known that while the rest of Will's group were out celebrating at the pub, Will would be here getting ready for the next tournament. So dedicated. That would help the Count, as well, once he had gained the young man's favor.

The Count gave a small cough. "Thatcher."

Will jumped, drawing his knife, as he whirled around. "Adhemar." He cursed, lowering his knife only slightly. "You…what business do you have in my tent?"

"Relax." Adam held his hands up, palms facing outwards. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why not?" Thatcher countered, rage flashing in those dark brown eyes. "You don't have the courage to take a man who can fight back?"

The Count chuckled, darkly. "I'll admit, that was cowardly." Adam shrugged. "I came to apologize." He laughed again as Thatcher raised the knife again. "It's been ages since I've been beaten at anything, let alone a joust. You've proven yourself a valuable adversary. I come to make peace."  
Will's gaze could be called doubtful at best. "Pardon?"

"You heard me." Adam shook his head. "I know we have had several…hostile encounters."

"Thanks to you!"

"I don't deny it." The Count raised his hands again. "I've come to apologize. To wipe the slate clean."

Thatcher lowered his knife again and took on a slightly less guarded look. "Why would you want to do that?"

"As I've said. You've proven your worth as an opponent. It would be hubris to deny that you have skill. I could use you as an ally." Adam nodded. "I come to offer a gift. To prove my sincerity."

Now, Will's eyes lit up. "If you want to prove your sincerity, you can tell Jocelyn's father that you withdraw your offer."

"Oh, I can do better than that. I can make you invincible." Adam laughed as Thatcher narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, letting the light from the lantern reflect off the human's golden hair. "You don't follow?" The Count made his way further into the tent, taking a seat on a chair. "No, of course you don't. Tell me, William, how do you think it's possible that I have won so many jousts?"

"Well, umm…"Will blinked, "you're very strong. Clearly you-"

"You are the first man I have lost to in over a hundred years. Probability should tell you that that's nigh impossible, yet I swear to you that it is true."

"A hun- oh," Thatcher smiled, "you've been drinking. Adhemar-"

"Don't be a fool, Thatcher." The Count rolled his eyes. "Do I seem incoherent to you? Am I slurring? Do I smell of alcohol? Have I given any of the usual signs of being drunk?"

The knight frowned again. "You're right. I…the joust! Your head! Wait here. Make yourself comfortable." Will bent to pick up a canteen and threw it in the Count's direction. "Here's some water. I'll be back with a doctor." Adam shook his head in exasperation. The man still didn't understand. Perhaps a demonstration would do best. Letting his eyes turn black and his fangs drop down, he tackled the knight, as Will turned to leave. "Wh-"

"Shhh!" Adam hissed, silencing Thatcher with a hand over the man's mouth. Will's eyes went in the direction of the tent opening and he struggled. "Quiet!" The Count growled, let his fangs graze the man's neck. It was enough to still the knight. Adam could feel the man's breath come out in panicked pants, ghosting over the vampire's cold skin. The Count retracted his fangs and let his eyes go back to grey. No need to scare the young man any more than was necessary. Adam rushed a stray hair from the knight's face, in what the Count hope was a comforting gesture. From the look in Will's eyes, it didn't work. "I am going to remove my hand." Adam told the man, in a quiet tone. "We are going to talk, using our indoor voices. Given what I just showed you, you should have no trouble believing that I can silence you, if need be. Do you understand?" Thatcher nodded. "Good." Adam removed his hand.

Thatcher drew in a deep breath. "What are you?" He asked, as soon as he could.

"What do you think?"

"I don't…" the knight blinked, as if unwilling to believe what his eyes had just seen. "I…some sort of demon?"

"Close, but not quite." Adam gave the young man an indulgent grin. "I am a vampire."

"But that's…I don't…how…"

"Can you think of another explanation?"

"No, but I…"

"I know." Adam snorted. "It's a lot to take in. Unfortunately, we do not have much time before your friends return. To put it briefly, I am stronger and more agile than humans and can live an indefinite period of time. Very little can kill me. I am willing to share these abilities with you."

"Wha-become what you are?" Will asked, incredulously. "A monster."

"Monster." The Count sniffed. "I assure you, I am nothing of the sort. It is true that I am not human, but does that fact alone make me a monster? I have a man's mind, a man's desires, and very similar needs to those of human beings. I am merely much stronger than human beings and have a much longer life." Adam leaned in so that he was whispering in Thatcher's ear, his lips gracing the lobe. "Imagine, William. You love to joust. I can see it in your eyes. You could do that forever. You'd never have to stop. And you'd be better than any man. You'd win tournament after tournament. And you'd never lose any skill." He could see some of the revulsion leave Will's eyes. "You could provide a good life for Jocelyn, your father, your friends. One filled with every imaginable comfort. None of them would ever want for anything. You want that don't you? I could give that to you."

Thatcher's eyes had taken a dreamy look. "And the price?"

"Next to nothing. I only ask that you ally yourself with me."

"Would I have to kill people?"

"Only as many as you needed to survive."

Will's eyes hardened. "Then, no."

"Will," The Count sighed, "they could be anyone. Anyone would do. Murderers, rapists. Those in too much pain to go on. You needn't kill innocents or those in the prime of their lives."

"I don't care, Adhemar!" The knight insisted, vehemently. "I won't take a life so I can profit."

"And you are certain about that?"

"Yes. Now, either kill me or leave."

Adam gave a sad smile. "I apologize, Will. But some men are too powerful to be allowed to die." He lifted his wrist and sliced it with his fingernail. Will opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the wound being pressed to his mouth. Thatcher struggled to get away, but the Count held him still. After a full minute had passed, Adam pulled his arm away, leaving Will gasping for air.

"Wha…what was that for?"

"Why, to change you of course!" The Count tsked at the look of horror on the young man's face. "Now, now, don't worry." He ran his fingers through the knight's hair. "The transformation only lasts a few days. I'll admit," William gasped, the pains already beginning, "it'll be difficult. Like nothing you've ever experienced before. But then, the fever, the chills, and the hallucinations will stop, and you will never feel vulnerable again."

"M-make it stop!"

"I can't. Once it's started, it must be completed." Adhemar gave a condescending grin. He pressed a comforting kiss on the man's already sweaty brow. "Your friends could be back any moment. I must be gone." The Count rose to his feet. "Don't worry. You won't be in any condition to hurt them for quite a few days. I'll be back before then, with all the nourishment you need to control yourself. You'll thank me for this. Sooner, rather than later." Then, just as silently as Adhemar had arrived, the Count left, leaving his new protégé alone, on the ground.


End file.
